Generation Next Book 1 The Sanitarian Region
by The Dr Is In The House
Summary: Join Lexi Noble as she journeys to a new region where she makes new friends and enemies while striving to become a Pokemon Master. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 Mentor and Student

_"You can take as much as you can from the generation that has preceded you, but then it's up to you to make something new." __-Jackson Browne_

**Authors notes: This story came to me one day while I was thinking what it would be like for the Pokemon franchise to have a female lead instead of a male lead. **

**This is the beginning of a trilogy**

**Please Read and Review **

**I don't own Pokemon in anyshape or form and if I did Ash and Misty would be together. **

It was a bright and warm sunny day in Pallet town. Mary and her daughter were in a blue Toyota Yaris going down the road looking for a certain house. Many of the houses were on the street and they each had there own designs and colors. Mary drove for about twenty minutes until she saw the crimson house as she turned down the road and pulled up to the house before stopping the car.

"This looks like the place." she said, as she closed the car door behind her and walked toward the front door.

Mary was in her mid forties and had black hair that was long and silky. She was wearing a business suit and black pants as well as black glasses. Also she had black business shoes too. At the side of her left pants pocket was her cell phone ready to be used should she receive an important business call. When she knocked on the door an older gentleman dressed in a blue coat, black t-shirt and blue jeans greeted the woman. He was wearing a white cap that was hiding most of his black grayish hair underneath, and his eyes were chocolate brown.

Mary asked, "Excuse me sir are you Ash Ketchum?"

The older man replied, "Yes I am. What brings you here?"

Mary stated, "My ten-year-old daughter Lexi Noble admires you and wants to be a pokemon master. I was wondering if you could teach her how to use a pokemon and train her to be the best."

Ash thought about this before answering, "Sure I can teach her. Gives me a chance to pass my wisdom onto the next generation."

Mary then summoned her daughter to get out of the car and so she could be introduced to her mentor. A little girl with green eyes who had brown hair wrapped in a ponytail came out of the car. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She went over to Ash and shook his hand.

Lexi extended her hand to him, "It's nice to meet you at last."

The older man shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Lexi."

Mary looked down at her daughter and said, "I'll come back this afternoon to pick you up."

Mary then kissed Lexi on the head and drove off to work. Ash motioned for her to come into the house.

On the living room walls of the house were all sorts of pictures of Ash with his friends including Brock, Dawn, Misty, Paul, and others. Lexi saw newspapers that were hanging on the walls as well which told how Ash had stopped Team Rocket and saved several towns.

Lexi asked, "Who are those people in the pictures and where are they?"

Pausing for a moment Ash reflected on all the good times he had with his friends from the past several years, "There my friends who are now gone and I'm the only one left."

Lexi lowed her head, "Sorry for asking."

Ash replied, "Its fine there's no need to apologize." He went over to his chair and sat down.

Lexi sat down across from him on the couch.

Ash looked at Lexi and said, "Lets go get your pokemon."

Ash and Lexi got in the green truck before going to the laboratory. After twenty minutes of driving the two arrived at the large facility.

Going through the door Ash and Lexi saw a woman in a lab uniform. She had glasses on and had long black hair. Her age was mid forties and she looked to be busy.

The professor noticed the two visitors, "Hello I'm Professor Luna how can I help you?"

Lexi exclaimed, "I would like to have one pokemon please!"

Professor Luna said, "We have three starters the water type, the fire type, and the grass type. Which one would you like?"

As she said each of the names an image of the creatures would appear on screen along with brief descriptions.

Ash looked at Lexi, "Take your time this pokemon will be with you for a long time to come!"

Lexi said, "I would like the water type!"

Professor Luna replied, "That's Squirtle he is a good loyal pokemon that will stick by you through thick and thin. Good choice!"

Once the pokeball was handed to Lexi she thanked Professor Luna and went toward the truck with Ash following behind. Twenty minutes later they were back at Ash's house. Once out of the truck Ash hand Lexi the pokeball who threw it onto the ground.

This caused the red and white ball to release Squirtle in a brilliant display of white light. Ash then had Lexi train with Squirtle for the first couple of hours. As each day passed Lexi began getting better. She was learning her craft fast and homed her skills, which was good for a beginner.

_Three years later…_

Lexi was now a thirteen-year-old teenager who had on a tight yellow shirt, black skinny jeans, complete with black shoes. She was getting hungry for a real challenge.

She questioned, "So Ash what does mowing the lawn have to do with pokemon training?"

Ash answered, "It teaches you patience like a leaf that floats down the river and is guided by the current you must let the pokemon come to you so that you can form a bond and train them to do what you command them to do."

Lexi being defiant had her hands on her hips, "Teaches patience please you don't know what you're talking about."

Ash looked at her, "What did you say?"

Lexi began screaming at him, "I want a real challenge! Also I want you to quit holding me back and keeping me from my potential!"

Ash replied, "I know a way to cool off that temper of yours! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Lexi exclaimed, "I accept bring it on!"

Ash threw out his poke ball "I choose you Buizel!"

Lexi threw out her poke ball out "Squirtle go!"

Lexi commanded, "Squirtle use your water gun attack!"

However Squirtle was asleep and upon hearing the command he looked up at Lexi as if to say "Really I'm relaxing here!"

Lexi getting angry screamed at Squirtle "You listen right now! Do what your told!"

Squirtle replied by spraying Lexi with the water gun attack soaking her from head to toe. After that he went back to sleep.

Ash started laughing causing Lexi to give him a mean glare.

"You have to treat your pokemon with respect so they will listen if you don't they will turn on you in the heat of battle by not responding to your commands." Ash calmly replied as he summoned Buizel to return.

Throwing her pokeball down to the ground Lexi went to screaming and hollering at Squirtle, "You need to listen to me! I'm your master! I…!"

She was cut off as Squirtle blasted her again with the water gun attack.

Ash went to shaking his head, "Try treating your pokemon as you would like to be treated only then will it bond with you and heed your voice."

Lexi fell to her knees and looked away from her mentor because she felt that she had wasted his time.

Ash went over to comfort Lexi however grabbed her pokeball and ran from him.

"Lexi wait!" he called, but she didn't hear him.

Running through the forest thoughts began rushing through Lexi's head, _"I've got to get Squirtle to listen to me even if I have to fight the first trainer that I see. I must bring honor to not only me, but also to Ash who has trained me. I must do this for myself to prove that I will be worthy of being called a pokemon Master someday." _

**Authors notes: That's the end of Chapter 1**

**For Ash and Lexi's relationship as Mentor and Protegee I thought of the film The Next Karate Kid**

**What do you think will happen next in Lexi's Journey?**

**Since I have school and a job I will try to update as much as possible**

**Till next time peace! **


	2. Chapter 2 A Real Challenge

**Authors Note: Thanks to all the viewers out there who have been reading my stories. Lexi faces her first test as a trainer: a real opponent read to find out if she succeeds or fails in the second chapter of this installment.**

**I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form! Please Read and Review **

* * *

><p>Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and seen her first real opponent in the distance. There was a man dressed in a long dark trench coat who had brown gloves and boots. The man looked to be in his late twenties. The man had a badge, which revealed the status of Gym Leader. Lexi then ran up to the man ready to have her first real pokemon battle.<p>

With hands on her hips she stated, "I'm Lexi and hereby challenge you to a pokemon battle do you accept?"

The man smiled, "Names Josh and I accept you challenge, but your making a big mistake in challenging me for someone so young in the craft."

Lexi gritted her teeth deciding not to be intimated by this foe, "Squirtle go for it!"

Squirtle came out of the pokeball ready for his opponent.

" Come on out Onix!" Onix came out of the poke ball looking for a fight.

Lexi exclaimed, "I've never seen a pokemon like that before!" "Onix use rock head attack now!"

Onix then went to charging directly at Squirtle.

Lexi commanded, "Squirtle dodge!" Squirtle moved out of the way of the on coming attack at the last minute.

Lexi countered, "Use water gun Squirtle!"

Squirtle launched water from its mouth at the rock type pokemon.

Onix was weakened, but still up to the challenge.

Josh seen his chance "Onix use rock head once more!" This time Onix ran into the turtle pokemon head first knocking it out instantaneously.

Lexi ran over to her pokemon to check up on it.

Josh smirked at the victory he had just scored "Onix Return!"

Once he got his poke ball he walked away, but not before telling Lexi "Nice try you just aren't good enough yet."

Lexi then had Squirtle return to his poke ball so she could try and find a Pokemon center to take him for healing. Suddenly Ash appeared and got out of his black Ford F-150 truck. Lexi turned around and saw her mentor. She felt shameful about losing not once, but twice and felt guilty about how she had disrespected Ash earlier. She then hung her head closing her eyes tightly as tears began forming in the corners of her eyes.

Ash then placed his hand on her shoulder, "You did something right during that match."

Lexi looked up as she wiped her tears, "What was that?"

Ash replied, "You got Squirtle to bond with you by having it listen to your voice and that is the first step toward becoming a pokemon master."

Ash and Lexi then got into the truck and went searching for a pokemon center to help Squirtle. Once they arrived at the hospital they went inside and waited in the waiting room. Twenty minutes later Lexi was called and she went up to the nurse's desk.

Nurse Rachael seen Lexi, "Are you here to have your pokemon healed from a battle?"

Lexi replied, "Yes I am."

Rachael then took Squirtle to get worked on, "It will only be a few minutes and your pokemon will be as good as new, please wait in the waiting room until we call for you."

After waiting for ten minutes Ash and Lexi went over to the counter where Rachael was waiting. She said, "Your pokemon is better now. Have a good day."

Lexi grabbed the pokeball and left along Lexi went back to the house in his black Ford truck.

Once inside Ash said, "You did pretty good out there for your first battle learned of your surroundings and knew what to do in the mist of battle both offensively and defensively."

Lexi smiled a little, "I guess your right."

Ash stated, "You need to get ready if you are going on your travels."

Lexi's weakly replied, "What travels?"

Ash looked at Lexi, "I'm sending you out on your own now so remember everything that I have taught you. There's something I must give you its your own pokedex. Its useful in helping identify new Pokemon and telling you all about their strengths and weaknesses."

Lexi grabbed her things and followed Ash to his truck. Once they got to Lexi's house she went into the house and seen her mom and then hugged her tightly. She then went to her room and went to packing only what she could carry in her backpack along with necessities. While she was getting that taken care of Mary and Ash were in the living room waiting.

Mary looked at Ash, "Thanks for training my daughter, she's been looking forward to this for a long time."

Ash replied to Mary, "She will do great."

Lexi came in the living room and looked at Ash, "Ready when you are."

Ash looked at Lexi and her mom, "I'll be in the truck."

Lexi took a slow deep breath, "Well mom this is goodbye until we meet again."

Lexi and her mom then embraced for what seemed like forever. Mary then look at Lexi, "Be safe I love you."

Lexi responded, " I love you too mom I'll be careful."

Lexi went to the truck with her luggage and once that was loaded in the truck her and Ash were on their way. After driving for about twenty minutes Ash stopped the truck at the train station.

Ash got out of the truck to say good-bye to Lexi. "You have improved over the last couple of years and you will make a great pokemon master someday I know it. It was an honor to be your mentor."

Lexi embraced Ash as she cried softly on his chest knowing that she would be leaving him. The train pulled up next to the station causing Lexi to pull away from Ash. Ash said, "You better get going the train isn't going to stay stationary forever." Lexi looked at Ash for a few minutes before getting on the train. Once on the train Lexi handed her ticket to the conductor so it could be punched before taking her seat. She sat down by a window before placed her backpack in front of her on the floor.

Over the intercom a voice announced, " This train is now departing for the Sanitarian region."

Lexi rested her head against the seat and relaxed while thinking about the adventures that awaited her at the new region.

**Authors Note: So Lexi is off to a new region after three years of training under Ash. What will happen to her on her new adventure? Find out next time. Till then peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Adventure Another Day

**Authors Note: "Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Hard to believe Christmas is around the corner. Sorry it has taken a while to upload this chapter been busy with school and work. Once again thanks to everyone who has been reading the story. Lexi finds herself on a new journey that's taking her to a new region in the third chapter of this installment. I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form! Please Read and Review! **

* * *

><p>She thought to herself,"Lord help me on this new journey that I'm about to take."<p>

Her train of thought was interrupted by the question," Excuse me miss is this seat taken?"

Lexi looked up to see where the question came from and saw a man who had black curly hair and brown eyes. He was wearing glasses and dressed in a brown buttoned up shirt and long brown pants.

Lexi blinked her eyes for a moment, "No you can sit here." "Thanks my names David Smith and I'm from Britain." "Nice to meet you my name is Lexi Noble."

David asked, "So what brings you to Sanitarian Lexi?".

Lexi replied, "I'm on my way to becoming a Pokemon master my mentor was Ash Ketchum he helped me in a lot of ways."

David was stunned, "Ash Ketchum he's the chosen one!" "How did you get the honor of getting to be trained by him?"

Lexi stated, "My mother took me to meet him because I was fan of his and that's how I got to know him and be trained by him.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Lexi asked suspiciously.

David was shocked, "I was just curious."

Lexi apologized, "Sorry for doubting you it's my first time heading to a new region and this is all still new to me."

David then looked at Lexi, "Since were heading toward the same destination maybe we could tag along as a team what do you say?"

Lexi replied, "Sure sounds good to me."

The train ride lasted for about two more hours before making its stop at the the train stopped Lexi gathered her things from overhead and David grabbed his bags from underneath him. As they got off the train the two teens noticed that it was late in the afternoon.

"We need to find a map so we can know where we are in the Sanitarian region and where places are located." David said, as he scanned the area.

"I agree," replied Lexi.

While they were walking out of the tunnel the two teens saw a large map in the center of the boardwalk. Walking up to the map they discovered a brochure that had the map printed on it and took it with them.

"Lets see were located in Triage city." David said as he looked over the map. "It says here that the closest store is about two miles from where were located currently."

Lexi said, "How about we take a taxi it would be quicker than walking that's for sure."

David nodded his head and whistled for a taxi. After the taxi stopped David and Lexi placed their luggage in the floorboard. A man wearing glasses turned to them "Where are you two heading?"

Lexi replied, " Were heading toward the Apartment Complex."

The taxi then went on route toward the destination. Once the taxi driver got paid the two teens grabbed their luggage and then went into the apartment complex. Standing at the table was a woman who had glasses on and brown curly hair. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The woman's nametag read Susie.

Susie asked, "How can I help you two today?"

David said, "We need an apartment with two beds please we will be staying here for a couple of months."

Suzie clapped her hands together, "Wonderful the total will be about one hundred fifty dollars a month."

David handed the lady the money, "Here's four hundred fifty dollars for three months."

Susie said, "Thanks and be sure to leave your pokemon in their pokeballs when you're in the apartment."

Susie then handed them the keys to apartment 20. Opening the door to the apartment caused both teens to be flabbergasted with excitement. There was a couch, which turned into a bed, a flat screen TV, satellite, wireless internet, dishwasher, table with chairs, and two bathrooms. Also included was a refrigerator, microwave and stove. David and Lexi then placed their luggage inside of a closet.

"Lets get some groceries I'm hungry" Lexi said, as she grabbed her stomach.

"That's a good idea" David replied.

Leaving the apartment the two teens went to catch another taxi. Lexi whistled for the taxi, which stopped in front of the apartment.

Once inside of the taxi the driver turned around and said, "Where are you heading to?"

The two teens responded simultaneously "Were heading toward the Tri - Market."

The taxi then went toward the destination that was given. Once there they got out and paid that taxi driver then headed toward the store. Once inside they began gathering the necessary groceries. They gathered eggs, bacon, orange juice, and other groceries. Also Lexi grabbed an iphone to have ready in case of emergencies and to keep in contact with other people. Once at the check out the total for the groceries and cell phone the total rang up.

The cashier looked at the two teens "Your total for today is $150.49".

David looked at Lexi, "Well it wasn't too bad it could of been worse."

Lexi replied in a cocky tone, "Your not the one having to pay for it."

After gathering the groceries the two teens went to hail a taxi. Once the taxi stopped the two teens loaded the groceries inside the taxi before getting it.

A man wearing glasses asked the teens "Where would you like to go?"

Lexi replied, "We would like to go to the Apartment Complex please."

Once they were back at the apartment David and Lexi took the groceries inside. Once the groceries were put up the two teens decided to sit on the couch.

Lexi looked at David who was cleaning his glasses, "So where's a good area to train our pokemon?"

David placed the glasses back on his face, "A good area to train would be the Tamari field."

Lexi stated, "Lets get started."

After locking the apartment door David whistled for a taxi and the two teens got inside and told the driver to take them to the Tamari field. After being dropped off by the taxi it was time for the battle to begin.

David commanded, "Tocharian go!" out of the pokeball came this fire type pokemon whose form was that of a tiger.

Lexi thought to herself "Water type makes fire type weak in the field of battle! I'll show him!" "Squirtle I choose you!" Out of the pokeball came the turtle pokemon.

David stated, "Tocharian use fire breath!" The tiger launched white fire from its mouth, which made its way toward Squirtle.

Lexi countered, "Squirtle use dodge!" Squirtle narrowly avoided the fire breath.

Lexi seeing her chance to attack yelled, "Squirtle use tackle now!" Squirtle ran into the tiger pokemon with full force. This merely stunned the tiger that shook the attack off like it was nothing.

David retaliated, "Use fire breath now!" Tocharian shot fire from its mouth toward Squirtle once more.

Lexi counter attacked, "Squirtle dodge and use skull bash!"

The turtle pokemon dodged the fire breath at the last minute and rammed the tiger pokemon again with its skull. The force of the impact caused the tiger pokemon to get stunned for a longer period of time before it regained its composer.

David commanded, "Use fire claw now!"

Lexi countered once more, "Use dodge and finish with skull bash!" Squirtle dodged the incoming attack and returned a counter attack with full force. This time the effect of the skull crushing blow caused the tiger pokemon to get knocked out cold on impact.

"Tocharian good job return now!" David yelled as his pokemon returned to its poke ball to recover.

"We won Squirtle take a break you earned it!" Lexi exclaimed as the pokemon returned to its pokeball.

David clapped, "Good job on that match."

Lexi looked at him smiling, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Lexi has won her first Pokemon battle. What will she do next as she continues on her path to become a Pokemon Master? Till next time peace!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Its Up To Me And You

**Authors Note: Now that its time for Christmas break I can upload more chapters without having to be busy constantly. Speaking of chapters heres the forth one of this saga. Read and Review! Also thanks to all the readers out there that read my stories and review them I appreciate it. **

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment the two teens got ready for dinner. Lexi got a pot and some ingredients including noodles, tomato sauce, and sausage in order to make some spaghetti. After about ten minutes the meal was ready to be consumed. At the table the two teens ate the food that had been prepared for them and their hunger was soon satisfied.<p>

David taking a bite said, "This is the best spaghetti that I've eaten in a long time."

Lexi looked at him, "Thanks its nothing I learned this from watching my mother cook for me when I was little."

David replied, "She knows how to cook a good meal."

After finishing the last bite of spaghetti David grabbed the dishes and placed them into the sink so they could be washed later. Looking at the clock Lexi exclaimed, "Its ten o clock already!"

David looked at Lexi, "Better get ready to call it a night then."

Lexi made her way into the bedroom with David following behind her. The two teens saw the dilemma that was set before them. There was only one bed.

David implied, "I'll sleep on the couch so I can have my own bed."

Lexi looked at him, "That's a good idea."

David got the bed out of the couch and after getting it ready got in bed. Lexi followed suit and went to bed on the single mattress and drifted off into dream world. At seven o clock in the morning the alarm clock went off on Lexi's iphone to the ringtone of "I'm sexy and I know it."

David grumbled to himself, "Just five more minutes."

Lexi was up and ready to start the day. After taking a quick shower and getting her yellow shirt, black pants, and shoes on she came into the living room where David was still asleep. Quietly she grabbed an air horn from the bedroom and placed it next to David's head. Pushing the button the horn made a loud blaring sound, which caused David to nearly have a heart attack.

David exclaimed while holding his ear, "I saw my life flash before my eyes! Once minute I was on a cruse ship with all the food you could eat and being catered to by servants and now I'm back here!"

Lexi had her hands on her hips, "Wake up you can't just sleep all day."

David looked up at Lexi and mumbled, "Thanks for the warning."

He thought, "I'll get her back for that prank."

Lexi walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast prepared for her and David. While this was going on David took a shower and got ready for the day. In ten to fifteen minutes the eggs and bacon were ready. Once at the table the two teens began eating the food that was set before them. After consuming the last bite of breakfast it was David's turn to go and wash the dishes. Once the dishes were done and put away it was time to head to town to try and get back to training some more. Arriving being dropped off by the taxi at the Saratov field it was time for Lexi and David to do a few practice rounds. This time however there was more people training on the field then there was before. Suddenly a girl wearing a red short sleeve shirt and blue shorts that had long purple hair, and blue eyes noticed David and Lexi and walked over to meet them.

The girl introduced herself, "Hello my names April Everworth. I'm from Triage city. What are your names?"

Lexi stated, "I'm Lexi Noble and this is my friend David Smith were going to practice some pokemon battles. Do you want to join?"

April clapped her hands together in excitement, "Sure!"

The three teens went to a part of the field that was clearer compared to other parts of the field.

April took out her poke ball and summoned forth her creature, "Armani I choose you!"

From the poke ball came a blue beam of light that formed a gray gorilla that had blue eyes and also had a golden aura around its body.

David with a cocky smirk threw his pokeball, "Tocharian go for it!"

The tiger pokemon whose fur was blazing with fire came out ready for battle.

April yelled, "Armani use sonic clap!"

The gorilla clapped its hands causing shock waves to slam into the tiger pokemon sending it careening into a tree.

David looked at the tiger pokemon in frustration as it struggled to get to its feet. David spoke the first thing on his mind, "Shake it off and use fire breath attack now!"

April countered, "Dodge it then use mega punch Armani!"

The gorilla dodged the incoming fire attack with ease and slammed its fist with full force into the side of the tiger pokemon's face knocking it out on contact.

David closed his eyes for a few moments before saying, "Good job Tocharian return."

The tiger was retracted into its poke ball in a matter of seconds.

April commanded, "Armani return!" The gorilla pokemon returned likewise.

David walked up to April and shook her hand, "Good job."

April replied, "Thanks"

Lexi cleared her throat causing David and April to look at her, "We need to catch the taxi to get back to the apartment."

David replied, "That's a good idea."

April looked at both of them, "Can I join your group?"

Lexi and David looked at one another and thought about it for a moment. It would be great to have another member in the group. Also they could learn more about her as she tagged along with them.

Lexi said, "Sure!"

April grabbed her backpack that was sitting on the ground along with her pokemon and went with the others to catch a taxi. Once in the taxi and after telling the driver where to go the three teens were dropped off at the apartment complex.

David said, "Lets go to the front office so we can get an extra bed for April and also so she's signed in."

Making their way to the front of the counter Susie noticed them, which brought a smile to her face.

Suzie asked, "What can I do for you today?"

Lexi replied, "We have a new friend named April and she will be staying with us. However there's only two beds and I was wondering if you have a cot that we could use."

Susie thought for a moment, "Of course I do that will be ten dollars for the cot and ten dollars for the extra person staying in your apartment."

David then handed Susie his credit card that was swiped so they were covered for the next couple of months. Once through the door David and Lexi took the cot and placed it in the bedroom against the wall. April went and sat at the table and pulled her laptop out of her backpack to work on some college homework.

David looked at April, "What are you working on?"

April went to typing on the keyboard, "I'm working on the finishing touches for my project for research methods."

Lexi asked with her hands on her hips, "Research methods why would you need something like that for?"

April looked at Lexi her eyes narrowing, "For your information this is for my studies to be a psychologist so that I can help people who have mental disorders thank you very much."

Lexi opened her mouth to respond, but just thought it was better to shut up and not have this escalate any further. April just smirked at Lexi and went back to working on her project.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Till next time peace! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Time For A Change

**Authors Note: Can't believe Christmas is next week! Regarding my other story The Winds of Change I may be taking a break on working on it for a while until I see where I need to go story wise. In other news heres the fifth chapter of this saga. Read and Review! Also thanks to all the readers out there that read my stories and also review them I appreciate it. **

* * *

><p>Lexi looked at David, "So what do you want to do?"<p>

David suggested, "We could go and buy some pokemon."

Lexi gave him a confused look, "You can buy pokemon now? What happened to just catching them in the wild?"

David replied, "It became easier to buy them instead of catching them because of not having to worry about getting lost. It also made it easier to keep people safe from being attack by wild pokemon. That's when the government passed a law called the Safety For All People Act. This forbids people to capture wild pokemon because of the dangers involved. This is the law for all three of the regions including this one."

Lexi arched her eyebrow up, "So how do they keep up with the supply and demand then?"

David stated, "They clone copies from the original pokemon's dna to where there's enough for everyone,"

Lexi looked over at April, "Do you want to go? It would give you a break from that project."

April looked up at Lexi, "Sure."

Once the door was locked the trio caught a taxi and were off to there destination. On the way there the trio exchanged cell phone numbers to keep in contact with one another. After being dropped off at Pokeco the trio walked through the doors.

A woman with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a red shirt and blue jeans named Britney greeted them, "Hello and welcome to Pokeco how can I be of assistance?"

Lexi replied, "I heard that you sell pokemon here."

Britney asked, "What kind are you looking for?"

Lexi thought for a moment, "I'm looking for something that stands out and is fit for battle."

Britney handed Lexi the pokeball, "I believe this is the one that you're looking for."

Lexi asked, "So which type of pokemon is this?"

Britney said, "This is pokemon is called Crim he is a rhino pokemon. He's quick and pretty tough."

Lexi thought about it for a minute, "I'll take him!"

David looked at Lexi, "You sure about this one I mean tough pokemon are good during fights, but sometimes they can get overconfident."

April chimed in, "You might want to think this through and not make a hasty decision."

Lexi looked at her companions, "I've made my decision he's the one that I need for the field of battle."

The trio followed Britney over to the checkout counter. After scanning the pokeball the total rang up to about a hundred dollars. Britney also threw in there an SD card that would be inserted into the pokedex in order to tell Lexi more about the pokemon. Lexi handed the cashier her credit card and had it ran through the system. Once finished signing the signature on the bottom of the receipt and handing it to the cashier the three left the store to catch a taxi.

Once the three teens were in the taxi David told the taxi driver to take them to the apartment complex because it was starting to get dark. On the way over there Lexi inserted the _SD _card into the pokedex in order to get some info on her new pokemon.

The Pokedex lectured, _"Crim is a tough pokemon. Its thick skin helps it in the fiercest battles. It can run up to speeds of 35 mph. It is quick in its attacks and very agile. However its weak when dealing with fire type pokemon." _

The taxi stopped as the trio arrived at the apartment. After paying the taxi driver the trio got out and went inside of the apartment for the night. Tonight it was David's turn to cook dinner and tonight he decided to cook some fish and chips.

In ten minutes the fries and fish were done being cooked for the night.

David shouted, "Come and get it!"

Lexi and April made there way to the table. Once everyone got a plate Lexi lead the group in prayer began starting to dig in.

Lexi looked at David, "Where did you learn to cook fish like this?"

David puffed his chest out,"I watched some cooking shows and learn to cook some thinks to them."

April smirked, "Bet you haven't used a cookbook before how sad."

David glared at her, "I beg your pardon infact I have used a cookbook its just that I learn better by imitating what other people are cooking."

April shot back in a cocky tone, "You know what they say imitation is the greatest form of flattery."

David stood up, " You take that back!"

April also stood up, "NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Lexi closed her eyes and started to get irritated because she couldn't stand fights since it never resolved anything.

She had enough and stood up waving her hands in exasperation, "CAN WE PLEASE JUST EAT IN PEACE WITHOUT YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER EVERY LITTLE DETAIL!"

This startled both David and April causing them not to bicker anymore for the rest of the night.

After finishing his last bite of fish David gathered the dishes in order to wash them. In just a couple of minutes the dishes were washed and put up. Looking at the clock the time was about ten o clock. It was time to go to bed for the night.

David pulled out his bed from the couch so he could set it up properly. Then went into his own bathroom to change into his pajamas. While this was going on April changed into her pajamas in the bedroom and Lexi changed into hers in the bathroom respectively.

Putting the finishing touches on his bed David locked the door and closed the windows. Then he turned off the lights and sat down at the edge of his bed and crawled under the covers for the night before going to sleep.

April got on her cot and covered up for the night then laying her head on a pillow went to sleep. Lexi set the alarm for seven in the morning on her iphone and then went to sleep as she entered the dream world.

**Thanks for reading! Till next time peace!**


	6. Chapter 6 What Dream?

**Authors note: Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I took a break during the Christmas week and ready to get back to posting chapters. I'm working on a new story also stay tune! Without further interruptions here's Chapter 6. **

_Begin Dream sequence_

In her dream Lexi could see a valley before her. Just a few feet from her was Ash in his prime taking on a challenger. That challenger just so happened to be herself.

Lexi looked different though she had long black hair and was wearing a black dress. Even her attitude had changed she was rude and hateful. She had turned into a rebel without a cause who was sick of listening to everyone and being told what to do.

Lexi shouted at her foe, "I demand that you fight me in a pokemon battle this instant you prick!"

Ash gave her a disgusted look, "You not worth my time." He started walking away from the young rebel.

The real Lexi covered her mouth in shock wondering what in the world would cause her to act in such a manner.

Lexi called out to Ash, "I guess you are not the master I thought you were!"

This caused Ash to freeze dead in his tracks, she had just crossed the line. He balled up his fists as he turned to Lexi.

"Once I'm done defeating you in battle, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Turning his cap around Ash shouted, "I accept your challenge!"

Lexi smirked, "Lets make this more interesting if I win I strip you of your rank as pokemon master. Also you will be thrown in prison and left to suffer for the rest of your pathetic life."

The real Lexi was shocked to see what was transpiring before her. She tried calling out to Ash to get his attention, but realized that she couldn't speak.

Thoughts began racing through her head as she closed her eyes, _"Why am I doing this!? What's gotten into me that would cause me to attack my mentor like this!?"_

"I choose you Pikachu!" The rodent pokemon whose checks were sparking jumped off Ash's shoulders ready for battle.

Pika! Pika! Pika! (Bring it on!)

Lexi just yawned, "Is that all you got? Boring! I choose you Parathus!" Out of the pokeball came a Pokemon in the form of a praying mantis.

Ash commanded, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's whole body began glowing with electricity. Then he gave off a burst of lighting that was heading toward his targeted foe.

Lexi countered, "Parathus use dodge and speed claw!"

The praying mantis quickly dodged the lighting bolt and flew at Pikachu slamming him in the face with its claws repeatedly. The last blow sent Pikachu flying back and tumbling onto the ground. He got up to get a good bearing on his surroundings.

"Pikachu retaliate with iron tail now!" Pikachu leaped into the air and the rodent's tail began turning pure white getting ready to come down with the attack on its foe.

"Paranthus dodge and use aura sphere now!"

The praying mantis dodged the incoming attack and its body began glowing gold and giving off energy. The energy formed into a sphere that was launched at Pikachu.

Ash cried out "Pikachu dodge!" However the order came too late and the ball of energy clashed with the mouse pokemon.

There was a blinding white light that consumed the entire valley. The explosion caused the mouse pokemon to slam onto the ground hard. The mouse tried getting up to continue fighting, but fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed in horror as he ran over to check on his fallen friend. He took out his poke ball and summoned him to return.

Lexi slowly walked up to Ash with an evil smirk, "Your pathetic this is the challenger from Pallet town! I've seen trainers who fight stronger and harder than you ever will! You're a loser and no longer a pokemon master! How does that make you feel?"

Meanwhile the real Lexi couldn't take what was happening. She rushed over to Ash and placed her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. However he couldn't see her only the rebel who was standing before him.

Ash replied as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves,"At least I have my dignity and that's something you can't take away from me."

Lexi just retorted, "You're going to prison and there's nothing you can do about it. That was part of the deal if I win and the deal stands."

A black van drove up and out from it came a swat team with guns drawn on Ash, "You're coming with us!"

After being handcuffed Ash gave Lexi a mean glare before being loaded into the black van to be hauled off to prison. The black van then drove away and was out of sight. The real Lexi collapsed on the ground and began crying hysterically over what had just happened. Lexi began crying for what felt like hours before whispering, "I'm sorry."

_End Dream Sequence_

Lexi woke up letting out a short scream and started shaking.

April stirred in her separate bed and looked at Lexi "Did you say something?"

"No just go back to sleep."

April dosed off and was fast asleep again. Lexi then looked over to her iphone to see the time was 4:30A.M. Thoughts began going through her head about what she saw in her dream before she went back to sleep. At seven o clock the Iphone went off to _"I'm sexy and I know it." _Lexi took her hand and shut the phone off by hitting the snooze got up grabbing his glasses and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After getting out of the shower he dried off before putting his glasses back on. He then placed some gel into his hair and brushed his teeth. Then David went into the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. April got up and took a quick shower as well.

Once out of the shower she brushed her hair and her teeth also. After applying some makeup to her face she went into the living room to sit on the couch. Last out of bed was Lexi who looked rough because of the bizarre dream that she had last night. She took a shower and straightened her hair out using a curling iron. Then she brushed her teeth and put on some makeup before going into the living room.

David had just finished making biscuits and gravy with a side of ham, "Breakfast is served!"

The girls went to the table and each of them was handed a plate of the hot food. As everyone was eating David noticed that Lexi had something on her mind that was troubling her.

David looked over at Lexi, "What do you have on your mind?"

Lexi looked back at him, "I'd rather not talk about it."

April stopped eating and looked at Lexi with concern, "You can tell us anything we are friends after all."

Lexi pushed her plate back and took a deep breath before releasing it. She told David and April about the dream. Once she was finished she waited to see what her friends had to say about it.

David adjusted his glasses, "It sounds like to me your rebel counterpart wanted revenge on Ash. This is because you're angry over not being a Pokemon master."

Lexi looked at David confused, "Why would I be angry at him about that?"

David replied, "Its because you've yet to reach your full potential and as a result you take out your anger on the ones you care about the most."

April looked surprised, "Wow that's deep."

Lexi looked up at her companions, " I believe that the meaning of my dream is that I have to carve my own path instead of having someone else do it for me."

After finishing breakfast David took the dishes to the sink to be washed and put away. Once the dishes were put up David went back and sat down at the table.

April looked at Lexi, "So who is this Ash person you keep talking about?"

Lexi looked back at April "Rather than explain it myself I'll have the hologram do that for me."

Lexi went into the bedroom to retrieve from her backpack the small hologram reader, which was no bigger than a silver dollar. " I built this when I was twelve years old. It didn't take long thanks in part to some internet tutorials that helped me." Once Lexi sat down at the table she slid a holo disk into the device.

Before them appeared a hologram of Ash in his prime. A computerized voice read the following

_"Ash Ketchum is a boy from Pallet Town. His goal was to be the best pokemon master ever. During a faithful morning Ash woke up late and missed his training with the normal pokemon. After getting to the lab Ash was paired with a distrustful electric mouse pokemon called Pikachu._

_At first him and Pikachu had their disagreements, but over the years they have grown to be the best of friends. During his travels to other regions he's encountered many new Pokemon and has won several badges. Also he has made many friends over his years of travel. _

_Often times he runs into situations without thinking things through though he will turn to his friends for advice in a time of need. After many years of traveling to other regions and achieving his goal of being a pokemon master, Ash has since retired in Pallet Town."_

Once the computerized voice finished giving the analysis Lexi pressed a button on the machine to shut it off. She decided to put it back in her backpack for safekeeping.

April calmly replied, "So that's who Ash is."

"So what are we going to do today? Any ideas?" David asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

Lexi gave him a mischievous grin, "I want to catch a pokemon in the wild!"

David spewed coffee all over Lexi, "You'll get fined or sent to prison!"

Lexi gave him a disgusted look before going to the bathroom to clean herself up and change.

April glared at David, "Did you have to spew coffee all over her!"

David shot her a look back, "Hey I was just reacting to her insane request!"

"You could have been more professional in how you reacted!"

"I'm getting sick and tired of your constant nagging about everything!"

"Nagging please! Who started this freaking thing? That's right you did!"

Lexi came back into the kitchen and saw her two friends arguing. She wishes that it didn't come to this, but there was no other alternative to the situation.

Narrowing her eyes at her two friends Lexi pulled from her pocket a tazer and turned it on, "I don't care who started the argument! Anymore of this and I'll be forced to use this on you! Do you understand!?"

David and April both looked at each other and their eyes got huge.

April said, "Did she just pull out a taser?"

Lexi got in her face, "Yes I did! Are you going to do anything about it!?"

David and April both weakly replied "no."

Lexi turned off the tazer and placed it back into her pocket. She then clapped her hands together while grinning from ear to ear, "I'm so happy to be catching my first pokemon in the wild!"

David replied, "So there's no changing your mind then?"

Lexi shook her head, "Nope that's my plan and I'm sticking to it."

**Hope everyone has a safe and fun New Year! Theres a few nods to the first season of Pokemon like the rookie just starting out as well as the arguing between friends. Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing! Till next time peace!**


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking the rules

**Authors Note: Another week another chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying there day! My other story is coming along just fine and I should have the first chapter posted in a few weeks. On with the show! I don't own Pokemon or its Characters!**

"Lets go then!"

Lexi and David looked up to see that April was already out the door. The two teens grabbed what they could and followed after her. Lexi was the last one out of the apartment and locked the door. David then flagged down a taxi. The trio got into the taxi and told the driver to take them to the Karato Forrest. Once the taxi driver had been paid the trio walked toward the forest.

April looking around said,"This is a huge forest hope we don't get lost."

The trio walked for thirty minutes in the forest trying to find a wild pokemon.

Lexi thought,_ "Hopefully I don't get into to much trouble for this. However it's the only way to fill like I accomplished something on my way to becoming a pokemon master instead of taking the easy way out."_

Suddenly the trio stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a sound coming from some nearby bushes.

From the bushes sprang a wolf that was looking for a fight.

Lexi pulled out her Pokedex to see what this creature was, _"Hunter a wolf pokemon quick on its feet and can use teeth as well as claw attacks. This pokemon must not be underestimated during battle." _

Lexi pulled out her pokeball from her back pocket,"Go for it Crim!"

The Rhino pokemon came out ready to take on the new challenger.

"Crim use horn attack now!"

The rhino pokemon charged at full speed slamming into the wolf with its horn. The grey wolf flew through the air and landed on its side. Quickly it got up and was on the offensive looking to attack.

"Crim use dodge!" The order came too late.

The grey wolf jumped up in the air and landed on the back of the rhino. Biting down on the back of the rhino caused it to let out a grunt before shaking the wolf off its back.

The wolf landed on its feet Lexi saw her chance.

"Crim finish it with lighting horn now!"

The rhino's horn began glowing yellow causing sparks to emit from it causing it to grow stronger in power. Suddenly a burst of electricity was released from the rhino's horn that made contact with the wolf.

The electricity was too much for the wolf causing it to fly back several feet before being brought down by gravity. It tried getting up to fight however it ended up collapsing because of the damage from the lighting.

Lexi summoned for Crim to return to its pokeball to rest. Digging in her backpack she found an empty pokeball to use on the weaken foe that was before her.

Lexi cried,"Your mine Hunter!" as she threw a pokeball that instantly captured the wolf pokemon.

Lexi watched in anticipation as the pokeball shook for a few minutes. Finally after what seemed like hours the pokeball stopped moving.

Lexi spun around while holding the pokeball high in the air and having her other hand on her hip, "I finally caught my first wild pokemon in the Sanitarian region!"

Suddenly an alarm started going off in the distance,_"Wild pokemon alert! Wild pokemon alert! Wild pokemon alert!"_

"Hold it right there you three!" The trio froze in place wondering where the voice came from.

Coming in from behind was a police officer with her gun drawn. The police officer was wearing a police uniform and had black hair, brown eyes and was thirty years of age.

The officer smirked, " I haven't caught anyone all day and I get a three for one special. Today must be my lucky day."

She snarled, "You three are coming with me!"

The police officer escorted the three teens into an unmarked police car to head over to the police station. At the police station April and David were to wait outside the room while Lexi was being questioned.

Lexi sat down at the table waiting for the officer to come in the room. A few minutes passed and the door opened and it was the officer she had encountered moments ago.

Sitting across from Lexi she introduced herself, "My names Rebecca. What's your name?"

She looked at the officer for a few minutes before speaking, "My names Lexi Noble."

Rebecca looked at her, "You know why you're here don't you?"

Lexi quietly replied, "Yes I know."

Rebecca crossed her arms; "The law that you broke was put in place to protect wild pokemon from the possibility of bodily harm and to keep people from getting attacked."

At this Lexi stood up slamming her hands on the table, "Look! I wanted to catch a pokemon in the wild to continue my quest to become a pokemon master! Finally I catch a wild pokemon to get closer to my goal and you try taking that away! All because of some freaking law designed to protect people who have no clue what their doing! What do you have to say about that?"

Rebecca got in Lexi's face, "How dare you talk back to me in that tone of voice! Don't you know that I can throw you in prison young lady! You did break the law after all! Besides I didn't want to do comply with the law at first either."

Rebecca sighed and relaxed in her chair after the exchange.

Lexi sat down in her chair also and gave her a confused look, "You didn't want to comply? What happened?"

Rebecca took a deep breath before telling her story, "I had two nephews who wanted to train to be pokemon masters like you. Before the law the boys would be out catching pokemon in the wild. However once the law was passed it was out of my hands. I warned them of the consequences of disobeying the law. They didn't listen and one day a pokemon they were trying to capture injured them. From that day forward I enforced the law so that other people wouldn't get hurt. For your sake listen to this warning so you don't end up like my nephews who are still recovering to this day."

Lexi blinked her eyes a few times taking in all she had heard and nodded her head.

She arose from her seat, "Thanks for the story I think I'll just be leaving now."

Lexi started toward the door when Rebecca stopped her, "Where do you think your going?"

Sighing she went back to her seat with a disappointed look on her face.

Lexi gave Rebecca a pleading look, "I apologize for how I acted earlier. How about the fine gets dropped and you let me off with a warning?"

Rebecca shook her head, "Your not giving up on this are you? Sorry the laws the law."

Rebecca thought a moment, "Since this is your first offence I'm letting you off with a fine. It must be paid no later than three days."

Lexi asked, "How much is the fine?"

Rebecca replied, "The fine is two thousand dollars. You may leave now."

Lexi's eyes nearly bulged out, "Thanks for telling me." She got up and slowly left the room.

Once out of the questioning room Lexi began trembling all over. How could this have happened to her? Out of all the people to have this happen to and it had to be her. Why?

Both David and April saw their friend, "Lexi!" Lexi turned to see her two friends running up to her to see what had transpired in the other room.

David was the first to speak, "So tell us what happened?"

Lexi looked around the room, "I'd rather tell you guys outside if that's alright."

April said, "Sure."

The trio went through the doors and waited outside for a taxi to take them back to the apartment.

Lexi let out a sigh before speaking and told of what happened during the questioning, "After officer Rebecca got done questioning me she fined me two thousand dollars that must be paid in three days."

David and April exclaimed, "Say what!"

Lexi said, "You heard me right two thousand dollars in three days or it's off to court."

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Till next time peace. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth About Ash

**Authors Note: You know the drill. Heres a new chapter for all you readers out there! I don't own Pokemon or its Characters!**

David looked at Lexi, "Is there anyway to get that kind of money in three days?"

Lexi was trying to think of an idea when April broke her train of thought, "You could get a job."

Lexi's right eye arched up "Problem with that is that the you have to be sixteen to get a job. None of us are sixteen yet."

April replied, "Oh right."

David snapped his fingers "Why don't you sell one of your pokemon?"

Lexi rolled her eyes at him, "Not going to happen."

The trio started to think of some more ideas when from the distance a taxi was heading toward their direction. April whistled for the taxi causing it to stop. Inside the taxi Lexi told the driver to take them back to the apartment complex. After paying the taxi driver the trio went inside of the apartment and sat down on the couch to rest for a moment.

Lexi buried her head in her hands wondering what she was going to do about the predicament that she was in.

Suddenly it dawned on her what she could do!

Lexi exclaimed," I could withdrawal money from my credit card to pay for the fine!"

April face palmed at this realization. David shook his head and started to say something when April narrowed her eyes at him causing him to stay silent.

"Well its four o clock and the banks closed looks like we will have to go tomorrow." April said.

"Looks like it" Lexi replied.

"So what do we do now till then?" David asked his two friends.

"We could watch a movie." April suggested.

"Lets watch Avatar!" Lexi exclaimed.

David shrugged his shoulders "Sure."

Lexi got the remote and turned on the TV turning it to channel 7, which happened to be showing anime. While the show was getting started David went into the kitchen to put a pack of popcorn in the microwave to cook. Ten minutes later the popcorn was ready and after pouring the late night snack into a bowl went back to the living room to join his friends.

"Popcorn!" April exclaimed as she began eating it like there was no tomorrow.

Lexi glared at April and pulled the bowl of popcorn away from her, "Save some for the rest of us."

April whispered, "Sorry"

By the time the show was over it was already seven o clock at night.

April said, "Time to fix some dinner."

April went to the kitchen and began gathering some fish, rice and other ingredients for her recipe.

Twenty minutes later it was time to eat.

April poured herself and her two friends some lemonade before yelling, "Dinners served!"

David and Lexi went to the table to see what April had prepared for them.

Once at the table April said, "All right guys dig in."

Lexi and David looked at one another and forced a small smile. Before them was a plate of sushi and even though it wasn't their personal favorite food in the world the two felt they should try it at least.

Lexi took a bite of her sushi and David did the same thing.

David asked, "Its pretty good where did you learn to cook like this?"

April looked at him, "I went to China two years ago and got some cooking lessons to make sushi at home."

Lexi said, "This is better than expected maybe we need to have sushi twice a week."

April smiled at this, "Thanks."

Finishing the last bite of her sushi April took the plates and silverware to the sink. She quickly washed them with ease and stored them away in the cabinets. The three friends decided to get changed into their pajamas for the night since it was so late. Lexi changed in the bathroom while April changed in the bedroom. David changed in the living room because the other two areas were being occupied at the moment.

April was tried and went to bed early for the night. David sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch some pokemon battles that was going on. Just then Lexi came in from the bedroom and decided to sit down next to David.

David turned off the TV to talk to Lexi, "So what do you want to talk about Lexi?"

Lexi looked at David before responding, "I need to talk about Ash and how he finally became a Pokemon master. Was there any regrets that he had after reaching his goal?"

David looked at Lexi for a few minutes "There is one regret that he has. Despite his former friends seeing him from time to time Ash would never keep up with them. By this I mean that he wouldn't email them or call them on the cell phone. He was so consumed with trying to become a pokemon master that he didn't have time for anything else for the most part."

Lexi looked at David, "Why is that? He could of made time to reconnect with friends instead of just going from one region to another. He could of gotten emails or phone numbers at least before going on a new adventure."

David replied, "That is true. He reminds me of someone who is so consumed with trying to move up in the job market that they have little time for friends and family. At the end of their life they die with regret because they didn't spend enough time with family and friends."

_Flashback_

_On the living room walls of the house were pictures of Ash with his friends such as Paul, Dawn, Brock, Misty, and others. She also saw newspapers telling about how he had stopped Team Rocket and saved several towns._

_ Lexi asked "Who are those people in the pictures and where are they?" _

_Pausing for a moment Ash reflected on all the good times he had with his friends from the past several years. Quietly he said, "Their my friends who are now gone and I'm the only one left."_

_End Flashback_

Lexi blinked her eyes a few times trying to understand, "So that's why he wanted to train me it was so he could pass on his knowledge and wisdom to someone because he didn't have anyone else to pass it on to."

David folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes "Perhaps. You have a choice also Lexi."

Lexi gave him a curious look, "What's that?"

David stated,"You must choose to either pursue your dream with your whole heart or try to figure out a way to balance your life while chasing that dream."

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone R&RS! Till next time peace. **


End file.
